


More than close

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE/R]Project R [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Top Klaus Mikaelson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 重温TOS1E1，以利亚为了让克劳斯接受海莉怀着的孩子，决定以身试法（不对）威逼利诱（也不对）。爱，近在咫尺，却遥不可及。
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE/R]Project R [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806439
Kudos: 6





	More than close

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，我很菜，没写完，只是个段子。
> 
> 论沟通的重要性！！！！

一切就那么顺其自然的发生了，就如同千年他们之间早就产生的默契。克劳斯拉起倒在地上的以利亚，帮他整理被弄歪的领带。他们贴的很近很近，呼吸交错在一起。  
  
随后，以利亚闭上了眼睛，而克劳斯轻轻地吻了上去。他们的嘴唇相触在一起，温暖而柔软的交叠。半推半就地，克劳斯搂住了以利亚的腰，将他抵靠在木箱上。  
  
“你能怎么说服我？以利亚。”他低下头贴在以利亚的耳边小声说，双手扯开以利亚的衣领露出白皙的皮肤。他吮吸了一口冰冷的皮肤，张开了獠牙利齿，刺入以利亚的颈动脉。  
  
昏暗的灯光在夜晚隐隐闪烁，新奥尔良几百年不曾改变的夜空笼罩着这片土地，这片克劳斯所挚爱的地方，依然美丽夺目，热闹非凡。  
  
“尼克劳斯...你可以对我做任何事，而我也会为你做任何事。我爱你，爱你的孩子。而这讲持续到永远...”他许下了誓言，他亲手建造了牢笼将自己困在其中，而唯一的钥匙只有克劳斯。  
  
以利亚呼吸放缓，抬起手臂扶住吸吮他血液的克劳斯。他贪婪陶醉的仰起头呼吸着克劳斯的味道，感受着血液从身体中流失，尽管在这一刻他依旧是孤独的。暴戾的气息肆意冲撞着寂静的空气，克劳斯的自暴自弃看不到尽头的绝望和颓废同样笼罩着以利亚。他破坏的速度远超以利亚的能够修补的速度，他们你追我赶反而让关系陷入诡异的僵局。  
  
传说，吸血鬼之间的吸血行为千百年来被赋予了伴侣间极其私密的意义，而起初这个行为在克劳斯与以利亚之间另有隐情。在刚刚被母亲转化为吸血鬼的那段最艰难的时期里，克劳斯只能喝下以利亚的血。他们花了还很长时间来解决这个问题，待到问题解决，克劳斯也从来没有改变喜爱吸食以利亚的习惯。  
  
克劳斯拉下以利亚的西装外套，好方便扯开他的衬衫，不安分的手掌伸了进去，抚摸着兄长白皙的皮肤。他狼吞虎咽吸食血液的动作没有停下来，反而加深了牙齿的力度咬地更加用力，他的腹中燃烧着一团火焰，唯有鲜血才能浇灭。  
  
失血过多的以利亚感到眼前晕眩，他的大脑几乎一片空白，呼吸急促，双臂无力地耷在一旁。他没有反抗，默默地承受着克劳斯的一举一动。  
  
  
没有前戏的插入，如同单方面的施暴。尽管已经有所准备，可以利亚依然苦苦地哀求，不是为了他自己，而是请求弟弟接受那个孩子。  
  
“看看我高尚的哥哥，居然能如此牺牲。他们可不会为此感动哭泣。”  
  
被吸血的快感席卷全身，以利亚面容淫乱，他眯着眼睛紧抓着克劳斯的衣服，撕扯着他的后背，留下道道血痕。  
  
克劳斯只觉得全身发烫，以利亚的一举一动都在挑拨他的神经，他胯下硬得发痛，粗长的性器又涨大了一圈，向以利亚的后穴深处顶去。  
  
千年以来他从来不是禁欲的人，可这么多的床伴中没有一个能够比得上他的哥哥，以利亚。时间流逝如同河水冲刷隔壁浅滩上的石块，留下的一道道纹路，可最终锋利的棱角被冲刷成了光滑的平面。道德在他们的眼中早已不值一提，或许最开始的几年里他甚至沉浸在背德的愉悦中，尤其是看着他一本正经高傲的哥哥被道德感折磨。  
  
衣物摩擦的声音不绝于耳，以利亚紧咬着嘴唇以免声音再次泄露什么。对于性，他一向是乐于享受的，可每每与尼克劳斯相处，他们之间就仿佛重新回到了原始。撕扯与争斗，鲜血与精液，他们混杂在一起变得无法分割。  
  
“嘘，亲爱的以利亚，你可不想让栅栏外的人充当观众吧。”克劳斯低下身子压住反抗的以利亚，然后他抚摸着他刚刚被撕咬的伤口，“失血会让你的愈合速度变慢，不过你很快就能恢复的。”  
  
“唔…你敢！”以利亚大睁着眼睛，他抓着克劳斯的肩膀试图反抗，“别这样...”  
  
“既然你那么想要孩子，怎么不自己生？嗯？你女巫的信徒也不是没有，为什么就对这个杂种如此上心？”克劳斯牢牢地把以利亚固定在身下。看着以利亚越是矜持，他心中的怒火便越是汹涌。  
  
“我都不在乎的事情，你又何必如此介怀呢？”  
  
“不，尼克劳斯，不是的...”以利亚的声音从齿缝中传来，他咬着嘴唇，眼神涣散微张，迷离恍惚地反驳着，“我只是想兑现我的承诺，我不想再辜负你。”  
  
以利亚想要去弥补，去亲自弥补什么，可他们无法生育后代。而海莉和她肚子里的孩子的出现，让以利亚醍醐灌顶。他爱屋及乌地爱着他们，这是只属于克劳斯的救赎，这是一个等待千年的大自然创造的机会。  
  
“你就确信，那个孩子能给我想要的吗？”克劳斯没有停下来，掐住以利亚的脖子质问。每一次抽插都撕扯着以利亚的身躯，鲜血与体液掺杂在一起，杂乱无章，原始的宣泄。  
  
克劳斯渴望力量、忠诚、家人，他说他一直无法得到，无法真正得到他所追求的一切。他不停地发泄着怒火，将这一切的愤怒、不甘，化作胡作非为，加以数倍的倾泻在以利亚的身上。  
  
他无法接受，无法接受这个事实。一夜情的狼女怀上了自己的孩子，而以利亚还对这个错误的婴儿如此上心。以利亚毫不在乎，他根本不在乎克劳斯真正想要的是什么。权力？忠诚？这都是愚弄弱者的把戏，他克劳斯只想要以利亚，他的哥哥，他的导师，他的挚友，他的指引者。他只需要以利亚能够伴他左右，与他同行。  
  
怨念化作暴行发泄在以利亚身上，克劳斯一次次试图用“痛苦”烙印以利亚，他想看到以利亚的愤怒与失控，他只想让他摆脱那一次次愚蠢的让步。  
  
—————————————————  
  
克劳斯重击、碾压着以利亚的躯体。以利亚那颗苟且残喘的心不论被伤害多少次，不论破碎成一地残渣，他依旧能蹲下身子默默地去修补它。只要是破碎的东西，就依然能够修补，虽然时间会很长很长，但他是吸血鬼始祖，他拥有无尽的时间来做这件事...  
  
每当他闭上双眼，千年前的记忆便重新涌了上来，凛冽的寒风，刺眼的火光，克劳斯的喊叫...愧疚感包裹了以利亚的全部，他被黑暗的过往淹没、吞噬，无处可逃。  
  
以利亚从未同克劳斯提起过，他想要为他分担的爱，不是家人之间的亲情，那是妄想获得更多的贪婪。以利亚渴望着克劳，他爱的深沉而绝望。  
  
克劳斯渴望的一切，以利亚都将它们一一捧在面前，可克劳斯从来都是视而不见。他为他解开了混血儿诅咒，他盲目的病态的对他忠诚，他对他无尽的包容和爱。克劳斯渴望的没有一个不是以利亚正在给予的。  
  
或许克劳斯需要的并不是我给他的...那么这个婴儿，这个孩子便是一切的转机。以利亚第一次察觉到自己努力千年的方向从根本上或许就是错误的，他一次次的献出了自己，只渴求满足弟弟一直得不到的渴望...  
  
他哭了，或没有。他感到绝望但又重燃了希望，拯救克劳斯的终究不是自己，以利亚心生嫉妒，可又无法对无辜的孩子产生怨念。对以利亚来说，这个孩子是希望，超越任何事物的希望，能够给予克劳斯真正救赎的希望。  
  
他不会允许任何人伤害那个孩子。为了克劳斯，为了克劳斯的救赎。他在心中默念，抱紧了克劳斯的肩膀。他的视线飘向远方，近在咫尺却又遥不可及的地方。  
  
“是的，我相信。”以利亚咬着嘴唇，强扯出一个绝望的笑。而他知道，这个孩子的出现，预见了未来。克劳斯或许很快不再需要他了...


End file.
